


Power of Words

by natanije



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hints of Asano/OC, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, blame shirtless karma, i saw shirtless karma and wrote this, this story is written on a whim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: Words can give you a lot of power. It can cause you to have friends, to lose friends, to gain enemies. It can help you to win through a battle, cause you to lose in a battle.Words can make someone feel like trash, but words can also make someone feel like they're important.Words, can make someone fall in love.(OC Reincarnation fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is an OC reincarnation fic for Assassination Classroom. This OC is not from our world and therefore does not know the future.
> 
> This story is written on a whim, so updates will be sporadic and the chapters will be short. Like literally I saw shirtless Karma and just went "whoops time to write a new OC fic".
> 
> I'm weak, sue me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this fic!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

She's a cheater.

Not in the very literal meaning of it; but if she's to put it lightly, she cheats because she has foreknowledge while others have none, that is all.

For Kotonoha Shiori, her life is a second journey.

She's lived before, as another person who studied, who dreamed and thrived, who lived and died.

She may have gradually forgotten some things as her new life progresses on, such as her old name, her friends and even horrifyingly of her past family members' names, as well as some personal events, but she certainly doesn't forget the repeatedly taught lessons of mathematics, science, world history, social studies, English, and many others.

She has shown great intelligence and cognitive development as a child, or so her parents think, when it was just her teenager mind doing the deed, who thought and did stuff some kids her age probably won't be able to.

It's a bit embarrassing, and she thinks it's unfair because she's not a child, not exactly, and even when they put her in an expensive and top-notch elementary school, she thinks she doesn't really deserve it.

Before, she had to study very hard to even pass some subjects. But now, simply because she  _obviously_ knows simple multiplications or even can read in English, she's suddenly labeled as a genius by her parents.

 _Yes_ , she thinks wryly,  _I'm definitely a cheater._

She wonders if someday, she'll get into a place where there is new knowledge for her to take, new stuff for her to learn, so she will have to try hard for it again, so that she will have to climb up with her full effort again.

She misses it, somehow, the days of studying and learning something new, something  _exciting_.

XXX

In her fifth year in elementary, she gets a classmate she's never had the joy of being in the same class before.

Asano Gakushuu.

As a child, he shows promise, and already there's some talk around him from the adults about the budding of a genius. It's also a plus that Asano seems to be very charismatic; he seems to be able to be friends with everyone, while she simply focuses on her small numbers of friends and keeps on herself most of the time.

Being reborn does that to you: hanging out with snot nosed brats terrifies and amuses her on equal levels sometimes.

She wonders, sometimes, as she watches Asano who sits a few seats away, if he's also a reborn person, or if he's just a genuine, smart kid who tries hard to be better and better, to be the best of the best.

Because he does; try hard, that is. While he takes part in sports like many boys his age, he's also often seen with books he reads fervently if he's not talking to anybody.

In the end, curiosity wins over, and in one fine lunch break, she asks him casually as she stands in front of his desk.

"Hey, what do you think of rebirth?"

Asano Gakushuu looks at her, and there's recognition in his eyes as he blinks, before a smile—pretty mocking, she realizes in slight confusion—breaks out, the boy saying, "I don't believe in such nonsensical things, Kotonoha-san."

Even his speech is very eloquent, she can't help but think.

Though, it does answer her question.

So with a smile and a nod, she gives him her thanks and walks away.

XXX

He knows her.

Kotonoha Shiori, rank one in class, beating him by few overall scores while the both of them are often playing a game of cat and mouse in terms of individual scores for some subjects.

He knows she has weakness in mathematics—she seems to be lacking the focus and accuracy for it—and science, but seems to triumph in others.

Sometimes, it pisses him off that someone beats him by several scores.

Sometimes, he feels happy and accomplished when he manages to beat her in some occasions.

Other times, he's just intrigued.

Because she doesn't look like she cares that much. Because he knows grade is everything—especially in the middle school his father owns, the one he's going to get into once he finishes elementary—but she doesn't seem to really care.

When she gets a less than satisfactory score, she usually simply blinks, looks over the test, and nods. But there's that. There's only surprise, not anger nor disappointment in herself, no fear of being scolded by parents, no fear of  _failing to be at the top_.

Sometimes, he wonders how that can be possible.

Other times, he chooses not to care.

Most times, he chooses to try to defeat her.

He wants to be at the top. He wants to  _win_ , and in this class, Kotonoha Shiori is a worthy opponent to face, albeit an uncaring and oblivious one.

By the end of the sixth year, he'll be in the first rank, and she'll be second.

XXX

Sometimes, she wonders why Asano bothers to talk to her outside of necessity. She only approached him once to make sure about the rebirth stuff, but Asano somehow manages to worm his way in her small circle of friends, albeit not a very close one.

But then, a friend is a friend, and Shiori isn't going to turn such a charming boy away.

Though it baffles her sometimes that the boy is very polite, considering his age. Perhaps it's because of his upbringing? She did hear his father is a principal of sorts. Nevertheless, Shiori doesn't dabble her thoughts much in it, simply accepting Asano's sudden presence near her easily, smiling at him and studying with him (because apparently that's another thing he likes most besides soccer).

And then, they become… close, somehow.

Asano doesn't open up much about him, she notices. Shiori doesn't really give him any important personal matters too—like her rebirth, for example—so she doesn't really care. She does talk most of the time, while Asano gives answers and reactions here and there.

They do, however, like to discuss about the things they find in books and articles or even the news, and it once again baffles her on how an elementary kid—albeit a sixth grade at that—can be so socially woke.

Around this age before her rebirth, she must be way too busy about puberty kicking in and boys.

This just proves more about the genius of Asano's mind, really, and she kinda admires him for it. One time around near the end of sixth grade, she manages to tell him about it.

"I think you're really awesome, Asano-kun," she says to him, smiling softly at the surprised look in his eyes. "Not a lot of kids your age can do what you're able to do." Though it's mostlikely thanks to either his upbringing, his studying style or his genes. After all, while grades play a huge part in life, she holds onto the belief that after school, it's not only  _grades_  that people see, but talents, social skills and many others.

"Why," Asano chuckles, looking like he cannot decide whether to be politely embarrassed or preen, "you're also in the top ranks, Kotonoha-san."

Shiori shakes her head. "There will be a limit on how much I can do," she says, genuinely surprising Asano once again, "there will come a time when I'm in the same position as everybody and have to climb my way up once again."

Asano's mind whirls at her words; what does she meant exactly by that? There's a limit on how much she can do? This is not an RPG game, she's not a mage. He's at loss, unable to really decipher what she meant by her cryptic words—and it pisses him off a little bit too, because Asano is a curious person by nature and when there's something that he cannot solve, he wants to peel every layers off just so he can get his answers—but also prideful enough not to make himself seem like he doesn't understand what she meant by her words.

But judging by her small smile, she seems to know that he's confused, which simply irritates him a bit more.

"Anyway, are you going to Kunugigaoka after we graduate, Asano-kun?"

Asano blinks. "Yeah, my father is the principal there and there will be more competition in that school. Why? Are you going there too?"

"Mm," she nods softly, "I didn't want to, but my parents said it will be a good experience. They also said I need  _competition_ ," she shrugs then, "I'm not really into it, really."

The orange-haired boy frowns, "Why? Competition is fun. It's even better when you  _win_."

"You really like winning, don't you?" She casts an amused gaze at him before replying, "I'm more worried about disappointing my parents if I cannot keep up, since I heard Kunugigaoka is a bit fast paced," then she mutters, "and I don't really work well under pressure."

But they were very nice, she remembers. Her second set of parents are very nice, and when she told them about their worries, when she told them that there's a possibility she cannot keep up with Kunugigaoka's fast-paced method of learning, they told her loud and clear that they do not expect her to always be at the top.

" _Even if you fall, you'll get back up, won't you?"_  Her father said, ever the realist,  _"It's important to know the taste of failure, so you won't get too full of yourself_."

Her mother had scolded her father then, something about being demeaning toward their "pure, innocent and kind" daughter, but Shiori had laughed and hugged them, and promised to at  _least_  try to do her best.

Asano hums in front of her, but doesn't say anything more. There is a glint in his eyes, though, and Shiori can only wonder why.

Time passes, tests are given and done with, and they finally graduate, with Asano sitting proudly as the first rank in class. He is called forward to receive a reward from the principal, smiling all the way.

Shiori congratulates him, of course, and he congratulates her in return, although there's the usual jab toward her apparent rank right below him, that she expertly ignores with a smile and a laugh; Asano has always been prideful after all, so this is a normal occurrence whenever he, as he puts it, 'wins'.

Inwardly, she wonders why she cannot see his father around.

XXX

Spring comes.

Clad in a brand new uniform, she sets her way to Kunugigaoka. This is her first time in a prep-school, so she doesn't really know what to expect. Other than the fast-paced class, she hopes things aren't much different from the private school she used to attend in her first life.

(But she's wrong).

(She very,  _very_ wrong).


	2. First Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put her general info in the first chapter, so here’s some info about Shiori:
> 
> Kotonoha Shiori / 12 years old / 164 cm / Pisces / Birthdate 25th of February / INFP / Hufflepuff
> 
> Kotonoha: Word / Poem
> 
> Shiori: Poem / Weave
> 
> Likes: fried rice, ramen, sweets, anime, action movies, writing and reading
> 
> Dislikes: sushi (she can’t stomach it), horror movies, mean people, being forced to do something she doesn’t want to do
> 
> She has straight shoulder-length black hair with parts of it on both sides of her head braided up and tied at the back. She has sharp brown eyes. I imagine her to have similar voice as Owari no Seraph’s Shinoa.

Kunugigaoka is as fast-paced as she expects it to be.

Some teachers are way too focused on giving as many lessons as they can and it pisses her off sometimes that they don’t seem to care that some of the students are having a hard time catching up, but she manages, because she’s a cheater, but the point stands that _she manages_.

In class 1-A, she is once again pitted with Asano, and she is quite glad, because the presence of a familiar face is enough to make her rather happy. Although he has taken into the lessons with more vigor than before—perhaps because of the fast-paced studies—they manage to go out and talk leisurely like among friends, even though he does keep on talking on how he’s going to be at the top rank again this year, defeating her, while smiling all the while. She can’t really keep up with his super competitive nature sometimes, but she smiles back at him and nods at the challenge.

There are other students in her class that she finds herself able to gravitate to, like Nakamura Rio, a happy-go-lucky blond who has quite a wicked sense of humor. She’s excellent when it comes to English, and Shiori does her best to help the blond girl with other subjects, although she has a suspicion that Nakamura doesn’t really give her all in her studies.

Another is Akabane Karma, who seems to be laidback, but has the brains of a top notch student. He skips a lot, though, and she feels like it will start on affecting his grades. It’s not her business, however, so she butts out of trying to scold him or something similar. She doesn’t speak much to him anyway, perhaps because in this kind of age, boys and girls don’t really hang out with each other a lot, unless they’re interested with each other. But in the times when they’re paired together for projects, he doesn’t ditch her for it and does his fair share, so she thinks he’s an OK.

There’s also Shiota Nagisa, a boy with light blue long hair that is actually very soft to touch. He’s pretty timid sometimes, and she doesn’t hang around him too much, but she gets to know him through Akabane, who seems to have the same interest as Nagisa and her when it comes to superhero movies.

As she continues her days in Kunugigaoka, Shiori has to wonder, since when has her life became only consisting of studies? True, the lessons keep her up and about most days, especially with the homework, tests and projects going on as well as club activities but—

But—

Grades aren’t everything.

Other students are busy with tuition, with extra lessons and studies here and there, mostly they only want to go out with her when she offers a group study, but other times they only can spend at most two or three hours a day to hang out and play, sans club activities.

In Kunugigaoka, grades are everything.

(If not, you’ll become _trash_ ).

Shiori wonders if this is really what she wants in a school.

She wonders if this is how she really wants to spend her next three years like.

XXX

Luckily enough, Nakamura seems to be the type who also likes to hang out for fun. Shiori does make it an effort to remind the blond repeatedly to try hard with other subjects, but for teens her age, even for Shiori herself, the teacher figure plays a huge part in whether a student can be receptive and motivated toward the lessons or not.

And dare she say it; some teachers in Kunugigaoka are dicks.

Perhaps that’s why many students take effort to have tuitions, because the teachers within Kunugigaoka don’t really _help_ much, even with supplementary lessons and hours they give for students to ask more questions, and in a school where grades are everything, they need to put in extra effort so they don’t fail. Therefore, tuitions happen.

“I’ll probably end up in class B or C next year,” Nakamura sighs softly, pushing a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. In front of her, Shiori leisurely eats her own matcha ice cream, furrowing her eyebrows.

In Kunugigaoka, class placements use students’ ranks, instead of the usual abstract placement some other schools seem to have. If you manage to get into Class A, that means you’re at the top of the top, Class B is right under it, and Class C right under B, and so on and so forth.

And then, there’s a class only reserved for third years who can’t keep up with the other classes: Class 3-E.

She’s seen them around in School Assembly sometimes, standing in line at the very corner and often times mocked by the Vice Principal or even the Student Council. She can’t really say that she agrees with it. True, they cannot keep up, and this kind of mocking happens once in awhile, but the loud laughter that follows around the student body isn’t exactly necessary.

Sometimes, she thinks of skipping assemblies like Akabane does, just to avoid this bout of public humiliation, but then not only she’ll get some sort of punishment from the school, Asano will probably start scolding her. Something along the lines of, _I can’t have my rival slacking off_ or something. Luckily, while Asano does smile mockingly, he’s not one of the people who laugh his ass off at the public humiliation. She doesn’t think she can see Asano in a good light anymore if he does.

Giving Nakamura a small smile, she waves her spoon in front of the blond’s face playfully. “That’s why I told you to start studying a little bit.”

“But it’s soooo _booooring!_ ” Nakamura whines, kicking Shiori’s legs under the table. Shiori replies in kind right after. “I’d rather play games or read comic books, you know? You know?”

Shiori rolls her eyes, a fond smile on her lips. “Just study enough so you’ll manage to get by,” she says, “I’m sure you can divide your play time with some study hours, Nakamura-san.”

“Shioriiii, how many times must I say it? Call me Rio. Ri-o. Honestly!” She tuts, “you’re one of the only fun classmates I have and yet you’re so stuck up!”

Shiori gasps in mock horror, a hand on her chest, “Stuck up? How dare! I’ll tell you that I’m one of the most fun people out there!”

“Oh yeah?” Nakamura challenges, “How can you be so sure you’re a _fun person_?”

“I play games with you,” she says, “I watch movies with you,” and then she pauses, not really knowing what to say, “….and I watch Evangelion?”

Nakamura chortles, clutching her stomach as she does so. “Your standard for fun is a bit skewed, Shiori!” She wipes a tear from her eye, “you’re such a nerd.”

“Wha—“ A blush decorates her cheeks, and Shiori almost yells, “there’s nothing wrong with liking anime! I love superhero movies too!”

“I didn’t say that it’s wrong,” Nakamura waves her hand, grinning, “but for someone who hangs around with Asano Gakushuu, nobody will really expect you to be into stuffs like these.”

Shiori can’t help but frown, “but that’s stupid,” she says, taking another spoonful of her ice cream, “everyone has things they like; grades cannot determine whether they’re into something or not, you know. You can be a model student but also a very fun person, there’s nothing that should stop you from doing so.”

For awhile, Nakamura is silent, staring at her with slightly wide eyes before she breaks into a smile, somehow looking a little bit self-deprecating.

“See,” Nakamura mutters, “this is why I like you, Shiori.”

Shiori blinks, the spoon still inside her mouth. “Wha?”

But the blond simply shakes her head. “Mm, it’s nothing.”

XXX

She sees how sometimes, the teachers and top students will start mocking the 3-E students in a bout of public humiliation, and will frown at it.

She sees how sometimes, words of fear will pass among the students who fail at a subject, saying how they don’t wish to be moved to class E by the time they get into third year.

She sees how sometimes that fear motivates students to try harder, to do better.

She sees how other times that fear simply makes some students get even more pessimistic and afraid, which ends with them failing more and more often.

She doesn’t know if she likes it, this system.

It has its merit, of course—she sees how it makes students aim for the top, makes students more diligent and motivated in studying—but there’s a feeling in her chest that tells her that it doesn’t have to be like this, that _it shouldn’t be like this_.

She wonders how her upperclassmen in 3-E manage to continue on, how they’re holding up.

Because surely, to be constantly under this pressure, this _discrimination_ , it can’t be healthy.

There are, after all, different types of people, and as someone who will probably break down under too much pressure, she sympathizes.

There’s bound to be 3-E students who are unable to climb back up to the top, who are unable to make themselves _motivated_.

 _It’s just one year_ , she thinks, _after a year, they will be free from this and gets a new start in another high school_.

She has faith her upperclassmen can hold out. And besides, she has never heard of an extreme breakdown coming from previous 3-E students, who had graduated and yodeled away from Kunugigaoka.

Therefore, she stays silent.

(And then, one day, she _doesn’t_ ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, Shiori is a bit passive in reacting to the things happening around her. She's a bit detached to it all, mostly because of her reincarnation. She takes her time in enjoying and just simply living through her second life, and doesn't really bother with anything. She also sees some of the kids her age as, well, kids. Even with Asano or Nakamura, whom she enjoys their presence, she's a little bit detached. So far, she's pretty much very normal and... just not really that close to anybody.
> 
> We will see her more of her true colors next chapter, and some character development.
> 
> Comment please! Tell me what you think!
> 
> Next chapter: Second Year


	3. Second Year (first term)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with this story. Rewatching an anime does that to you, really.
> 
> This chapter doesn't have any warning other than the stereotypical Class E bullying, and even that is very light.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**Timeline: first term of Second Year**

She hears it first before she sees it.

One time, she passes by a group near the school gates, and almost recoils in surprise at how they seem to huddle near somebody, a girl, who looks to be very terrified. Her bag is being rummaged by the other girls, before one of them clicks her tongue and throws the bag down, books and pencil case scattering out from it.

“Geez, there’s nothing interesting in here!” One of the girls crow, “as expected of Class E, you’re very boring!”

“Aren’t you a bad student? At least carry a porn book or two!” The other girls laugh at this, before they very pointedly kick and step on the scattered books and walking away.

Shiori is floored.

This—This is no longer simple mocking, no longer mere playful jabs thrown at a failing student, no longer mere jokes made to motivate a student.

This is bullying.

( _This is bullying, this is wrong_ , her mind tells her, and she holds back a flinch. _Haven’t I known all this time that this is bullying?_ )

(Hasn’t she been keen in trying to ignore the hints of such acts within the school grounds?)

(Hasn’t she been trying to convince herself that the upperclassmen are capable of handling such things?)

(She has never seen something like this before).

(She’s capable of ignoring or withstanding the verbal jabs, the laughter. She’s capable of deluding herself that it’s just friendly mocking and that _they should be alright,_ that _they can handle this much_ ).

(But it gets scary once she sees another part of it, doesn’t it?)

(When she sees the extent people can actually go to the people they deem as minority, as something _below_ them).

She hears the laughter that slowly fades as the girls—bullies, _they’re bullies_ —and perhaps it’s because of the realization seeping into her, the unsteady _thump thump thump_ of her heart, or the adrenaline and panic that she _moves_ , almost on autopilot, approaching the girl—the _child, who is mentally younger than her despite being her upperclassman—_ who flinches at her.

What kind of senpai actually _flinches_ when a kouhai approach them?

Shiori kneels in front of her crouched form, picking up her books and brushing off the dust that manages to get onto them. She neatly stacks them into a pile and puts them back to the bag, the senior silently watching her with confusion and shock palpable on her face.

“Senpai, are you okay?” She asks with a soft voice, brown eyes unwavering from the upperclassman’s hazel eyes. “They’re being unnecessarily mean, please don’t listen to them.”

The upperclassman—a girl with short light brown hair bordering on being a blonde, with wide hazel colored eyes and a petite body—blinks in bewilderment.

“You… Why?”

Shiori gives her a small, sad smile. “Because you’re my senpai.”

“That’s—I’m in 3-E, you know,” the girl says, as if that argument will somehow make Shiori run away.

“So?” She counters easily enough, “You’re a third year in Kunugigaoka, no matter what class you’re in.” She smiles at her, this time more genuine and sweet than before. “You’re still my senpai, 3-E or not.” The black haired teen offers her hand for the upperclassman to take, in order to help her get up.

The teen in front of her opens her mouth, before closing it and opening it again only to close it again, obviously at loss for words. In the end, she settles to simply taking Shiori’s hand and rises to her feet, still staring at her savior quizzically.

“Are you… a 1st year?” She asks uncertainly, brows furrowing when Shiori shakes her head.

“I’m in 2-A.”

“2-A?” She gasps, “but you’re, like—at the top—!”

“I… Yes?” Shiori rubs the back of her head, embarrassed and feeling particularly awkward, “it’s… yeah… I guess.”

“…And you still helped me?”

“I just did, didn’t I?”

“Oh,” the upperclassman breathes out, “yes, you did.”

The teen shuffles on her feet for a little bit, pointedly looking at her shoes and away from Shiori. Shiori herself wonders if she should leave, because it looks like the teen in front of her is not feeling particularly thrilled that she’s there. Just as she’s about to excuse herself, though, the teen speaks up.

“I… Thank you,” she whispers, “for helping me. My name, um, it’s Kyoko. In 3-E, though you know that already, haha,” she rubs the back of her head, laughing awkwardly. “So yeah, um, thank you.”

Shiori blinks, inwardly finding the girl to be a little bit adorable, before she smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Kyoko-senpai. My name’s Kotonoha Shiori, I hope we can get along well.”

And that’s how she gains a 3-E student as her friend.

XXX

True to her words, Nakamura did get moved down a few classes. From her previous seat among the top ranks in 1-A, she now finds herself within class 2-C. Even Akabane Karma, who ranks at the top overall, gets moved to 2-B because of his behavior problems. Following in Akabane’s path, Nagisa also finds himself in class 2-B.

Her only friend that hangs out and talks with her on daily basis in class now is Asano. And it gets lonely, sometimes, because Asano is in Student Council right now, and is probably going to aim for President come next year, which means a lot of busy days coming for him. They do talk whenever they can, though, and there are also occasions when they simply chat though phone or just do a phone call. The topic varies, but they in the end stay within the same range—from school, clubs (she joined the modern dance extracurricular activities), politics, news, and many other stuffs they deem as interesting to talk about—and they’re mostly civilized, nice discussion with each other.

Still, hanging around with only a boy is bound to be pretty lonely, especially since Asano is a busy person. Luckily none of her previous friends don’t seem to mind hanging out with her once in awhile, especially Nakamura, who Shiori makes a point to scold whenever she looks like she’s slacking off. Nakamura shakes her off with a grin good enough, but there’s a lingering feeling in Shiori’s chest that warns her that Nakamura is somehow lying through her teeth when she says she’s doing okay with her studies.

With the addition of Kitagawa Kyoko, her days are filled up with more activities and close friends than before. Albeit hesitant at first, Kyoko quickly warms up to the idea of an underclassman willing to help her with her studies, and they even hang out quite a few times other than studying. While Shiori can’t help her much—especially not in math or science—her previous knowledge is enough for her to absorb the subjects more easily whenever she rereads them, and thus capable of at least helping Kyoko understand the lessons more easily.

So far, her outings with Kyoko never actually happens within school grounds, for the older teen is worried that her position in 3-E will damage Shiori’s reputation in class A, no matter how Shiori tries to reassure her that it doesn’t matter for her.

But of course, meet-ups and study times in cafes are bound to be noticed by someone sooner or later, and soon enough, rumors spread.

XXX

“I heard you’ve been hanging around someone from class E,” Asano says to her during a group project one day. As usual, Asano seems content on choosing her to be his partner whenever there’s a schoolwork that needs to be done in pairs. The subject at the moment is mathematics, and with the formulas and questions already causing her a headache, she’s not exactly keen in listening to his probable rant about the whole class E bullshit.

Because some of the “concerned” classmates have talked to her about it, mostly ranging from _actually_ concerned over her grades to utter disdain toward _hanging out with a lowlife_ such as a 3-E student, no matter if Kyoko is technically their upperclassman.

It is, in all honesty, very annoying.

Still, she’s not exactly looking for a fight with Asano, who in people’s eyes can be counted as her childhood friend—it helps that Asano seems to be fairly comfortable to be around her, what with his choosing her as his partner in projects, the phone calls, walking home together whenever they’re able to, the occasional trips to the café or restaurant to just talk—and whom she herself consider a good friend.

Therefore, she simply settles with a simple, “yep.”

It seems to have the opposite effect though, since Asano levels The Look at her, which makes her shrink back a little bit thanks to the heaviness of his gaze.

“It’s not as bad as what people say,” she tries to placate him, her eyes drifting back to the paper in front of her. Ugh, she hates math. “Kyoko-senpai is a good person and very fun to hang out with.”

“It’s the _hanging out with_ that people are concerned about, Kotonoha,” Asano says, writing down his own answer quickly. Ugh, him and his mathematics ability.

“Hanging out with somebody doesn’t necessarily make me as bad as that person. She’s a human, not a virus,” Shiori mutters, exasperated, “and besides, Kyoko-senpai is a good person. The only thing she’s got lacking currently is her grades. Other times she’s very fun to talk to.”

Asano doesn’t seem to be satisfied with her answer, but in the end doesn’t push her much other than the borderline threatening words of: “As long as you stay here as my rival, then it doesn’t matter, I suppose.”

She can only chuckle at him, shaking her head. Even if he tries to cover it up, she knows him well enough to see he’s brooding, or perhaps covering up a scowl or a pout. After all, he’s just a thirteen year old boy. “Whatever you say, Asano-kun.”

And she does stay as his rival. While the overall score seems to always go to Asano nowadays, at the first semester’s mid-term, she manages to defeat him in some subjects. She keeps on constantly switching between second and third place with Akabane, however. Not that she cares, really, because for her not failing a class is good enough. The funny thing is Asano seems more pissed off about it more than she does (which is not at all) and she has to offer another group study together to placate him.

She keeps on meeting up with Nakamura for the sake of catching up and other girl stuffs, sometimes with Akabane for movies, other rare times with Nagisa tagging along. Other times, she’s with Kyoko, who has taken a shine in singing and hoping to enter a high school known for its amazing choir club, or with other friends who she’s not exactly close with but is able to tolerate.

It’s all going good for her, really, and if it continues, she’s actually set for another year in class A.

But of course, it all goes downhill around the second semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as the last sentence stated, next chapter will be the second semester!
> 
> We'll have more Nakamura, Akabane and Asano in the chapter, as well as the cute senpai Kitagawa Kyoko!
> 
> Comment, please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewatched the Kayano arc and almost cried because I got the timeline all whacked. 2-E APPARENTLY EXISTED. NAKAMURA, NAGISA AND THE OTHERS WERE IN 2-E BEFORE THEY GOT INTO 3-E. I GOT IT ALL WRONG. KILL ME NOW.
> 
> But because I plan on having them go plunge down in 3-E, let’s pretend 2-E never happened, never existed in this fic. I will make it work somehow. Please don’t flame me about this.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about… relationships. Whoop. It’s a bit non-chronological because each section simply focuses on one relationship, but it should be pretty easy to understand!
> 
> Also, this chapter somehow becomes long oops.
> 
> Enjoy reading, I guess?

Her relationship with Kitagawa Kyoko goes like this.

As an upperclassman, Kyoko seems to find it an honor to be able to treat her. In compensation, Shiori is to help her with her studies. With that, it becomes a win-win. Although to be quite honest, even without the free sweets and good food that Kyoko buys for her whenever they have a studying session, she’ll gladly teach the girl on what little knowledge she knows of the subjects presented to her.

Shiori likes Kyoko. She’s bubbly, even though the mention of any classes in the main building can sour her mood, the girl is decidedly very fun to hang out with. There are moments when even Kyoko manages to break her from her usual simple, polite smile, causing the usually composed Shiori to bark out in laughter. Especially when she tells stories about her teacher who is a bit of a klutz, but very kind and has big boobs, and is obviously trying very hard and earnestly for the sake of class E student.

Truth to be told, near the second semester, Kyoko’s grades have raised rather significantly thanks to Shiori’s tutoring, and her classmates have also raised their grades for quite a bit thanks to Kyoko delivering the knowledge to them afterwards. However the teen seems to decide that she rather likes graduating in class E, despite its bad moniker.

“Besides, it’s not like I’m going to Kunugigaoka’s High School anyway,” Kyoko says to her, munching on her donut. “So it doesn’t really matter as long as I get to graduate with good scores, right? Class placement doesn’t matter, you told me that yourself.”

Shiori smiles.

Almost at the end of the year, high schools are open for registration, which means entrance tests. Kyoko and some of her friends take Shiori’s tutoring with a renewed vigor, perhaps with the very intention of yodeling away from Kunugigaoka and starting anew in another school with different system as this one.

When Kyoko gets accepted in her first choice high school, the one in a neighboring town, she tackles Shiori to the ground and buys her waffles, promising to keep in touch and visit from time to time.

The waffles are good.

XXX

Her relationship with Nakamura Rio goes like this.

By the start of second semester, a letter of warning has descended upon the blonde. The letter is promptly hidden by Nakamura, who continues to laugh and play with Shiori, who makes an effort to make her usually rather detached friend have fun. Because for Nakamura, having fun is also important, and she knows Shiori agrees.

Still, Nakamura thinks Shiori is too stuck up sometimes. Or perhaps she’s just detached. After all, Shiori is often found sitting by herself if she’s not with Asano, reading whatever book or fanfiction that interests her at the moment, listening to songs through her earphones and simply living in her own world.

If Nakamura never ushers Shiori toward entering the modern dance club, she wonders if Shiori is ever going to move much. Still, the blonde thinks she did a job well done by steering her friend toward modern dance; Shiori finds passion in beats and is able to immerse herself within the song’s mood, allowing her to dance with a particular charm that is sometimes absent within any other dancers. Let it be said that Nakamura finds it fitting to call herself ‘Hidden Talent Revealer’ since the day Shiori managed to win first place for solo dance cup in a neighboring school.

Shiori always makes it a point to remind Nakamura on the importance of studying in this day and age, reminding the blonde of the importance of _balance_.

“You gave me balance,” Shiori says, nudging Nakamura lightly with her shoulder. “You allow me to have fun when usually, I only ever study. That’s why, as the good friend that I totally am,” she says with a cheeky grin, “I ought to be the friend that reminds you to do your homework.”

Nakamura playfully scowls at her. “You’re more like team mom than anything.”

“Hey!” Shiori pouts when Nakamura laughs. “Believe me, you don’t want me to be your mother, Nakamura-san.”

“When are you going to start calling me by my first name, Shiori _okaa-san_?”

“Nakamura-san!”

…

Nakamura doesn’t tell her.

Not about the letter, nor the warning inside it.

She doesn’t tell her.

She’s _afraid_ , even though Shiori has always been kind and accepting, even though Shiori is known to be close to an upperclassman from 3-E, even though Shiori has proven again and again that she’s a good friend, albeit a rather slow one when it comes to emotions.

What if Shiori gets disappointed in her? What if Shiori gets angry? She never sees Shiori angry, ever, and the thought of seeing her finally being mad is super scary.

What if Shiori leaves her?

…

“Hey, Shiori,” Nakamura whispers, leaning on the other girl’s shoulder. Shiori, who is reading a fanfiction on her phone, simply hums back, her attention drifting to the blonde for a few moments.

“If I fail in life, you’ll give me lots of donations, right?”

Shiori can’t help it. She snorts. “What was that, Nakamura-san?”

“Nothing really,” Nakamura says, “you just seem to be the type to be successful later.”

“I’m still 14,” Shiori answers, “We won’t really know what the future holds.”

“Hmm,” the blonde hums, making herself comfortable by resting her head on the raven haired girl’s shoulder, “yeah, but, _hypothetically speaking,_ you’ll give me the donations, right?”

“Of course,” Shiori answers, amused, “I’ll give you lots of ice cream too.”

“Sweet,” Nakamura murmurs, “you’re the best, Shiori.”

Shiori simply smiles.

Later on, near the end of second semester’s midterm test, is when Nakamura finally spilled the beans. About the letter, the warning, and the final letter she finally got a few days prior this revelation.

“I’m going to 3-E,” Nakamura says, a broken smile on her lips and scared worried scared _scaredscared_ blue eyes staring at Shiori’s wide brown ones. Perhaps it’s because she knows Shiori enough to figure what she’s going to ask, or perhaps because she is scared on what Shiori will say, that she bulldozes on, ignoring Shiori’s slack jaw and continuing her explanation.

“You helped me, you know, with the studies. But I think goofed off a bit too much, that I… I forgot, how to take tests, how to answer them, how to be a good student. Apparently my scores are too low to be saved now, so even if I do well in the last half of this semester, I’m done with. So,” she says, smiling that fake (fakefakefake _fake she’s faking it’sfake IT’SFAKE—)_ smile Shiori has suddenly despised in the matter of few seconds, “it’s not your fault,” Nakamura whispers, knowing full well that Shiori, no matter how little, is blaming herself for never noticing, not helping her as much as she could’ve, not nagging her a lot more, even though she’s class A even though she’s older than she looks _even though she could’ve—should’ve—noticed this why what was she doing why didn’t she—_

“Shiori!” Nakamura’s shout brings Shiori out of her panicked stupor, the girl looking into Nakamura’s worried eyes, “Look at me.”

“It’s not your fault,” Nakamura says, when it _is, it is, she should’ve noticed, she should’ve—_ “I told you, _it’s not your fault!_ It was I who didn’t try as hard as I could, I was the one who played around too much, I was the lazy one, I was the unmotivated one, and because of that this bit me in the ass. You tried to help me; you _tried to give me balance_.”

Nakamura’s hands grasp her own, and Shiori belatedly realizes that her own hands are shaking as much as Nakamura’s.

“Thank you,” Nakamura says, her smile earnest this time, “for trying to help me. You won’t push me away now that I’m apparently in the slot for 3-E, right?”

“Don’t be stupid, Nakamura-san,” Shiori whispers, squeezing her friend’s hands, “class placements don’t mean anything to friendships, you know.”

Nakamura laughs, and even if there are some tears mixed in, none of them ever says anything about it.

XXX

Her relationship with Nagisa goes like this.

Rarely meeting each other thanks to their different classes, the times when they do meet are filled with small smiles, nods, and greetings. The times when they manage to hang out together are always planned, often times with Akabane in tow, often times to watch action movies together.

As always, Nagisa is soft to the touch, and his aesthetics fits her taste perfectly. The little brother kind, that is. She’s asked him, once, why he let his hair grow so long. He doesn’t really answer her, not really, but he does say he wants to cut it off but isn’t able to for a particular reason. Knowing not to push, she simply lets it go.

She does, however, let her motherly instincts take over her and show him some anime characters with long hair to make sure he knows he doesn’t have to be that self-conscious about his long hair. Although she does tell him too, that by the time he’s an adult, he should have all the rights to decide whether to cut his hair off or not.

Nagisa looks at her with a new sort of wonder that day, and smiles at her.

…

“You’re so small, Nagisa-kun,” she says one day, her chin resting on her palm. They are eating lunch in a hamburger restaurant, and she says this just as Nagisa sips his drink. Therefore, when the words are processed, three things happened simultaneously: the blue haired boy starts to blush, he splutters, and Akabane who is seating beside Nagisa positively cackles.

“K-K-Ko-Kotonoha-san!” Nagisa exclaims, his cheeks red.

“Ah, sorry, did you take it negatively?” Shiori straightens up, a bit alarmed. She hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings. “I meant it as a compliment.”

“W-What kind of compliment is _small_ …” Nagisa whimpers, seemingly close to crying. Akabane is still laughing, which definitely doesn’t help with the situation.

“How do I put this…” She trails off, pointing at Nagisa, “you’re cute, you’re polite, you’re small, you’re cute. Like a little brother type? Yeah.”

The blue haired boy lets out a noise either full of bewilderment or despair, smiling awkwardly. “If you say so…”

“It’s a compliment, really,” she tries to assure him, waving her hands around awkwardly. She really hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings, honest!

But then Nagisa simply chuckles, staring at her in amusement, perhaps picking up her slight panic over upsetting him. “It’s fine, Kotonoha-san. Thank you.”

And there’s that.

XXX

Her relationship with Akabane goes like this.

With the both of them sorta-kinda-maybe- _not really_ competing for second rank in their year, they are both pretty laid back. Granted, none of them actually _care_ much about rank, so they simply settle for a nice acquaintanceship bordering friendship or something—Shiori doesn’t really know. She does count Akabane as a friend though, mostly because they both like superheroes and they can bond over being a huge nerd about those. She can’t talk about things like this with Asano or Nakamura, and Nagisa sometimes acts more like a small animal than anything, so they don’t really talk much.

Akabane though, he doesn’t have any filter. He talks what he wants to talk about and he’s very easy to talk to when someone looks over the mischief in his eyes, his evil laughter and hobby to pick fights.

…Basically, she’s content to ignore Akabane’s delinquent behavior as long as he doesn’t pull her into the mess.

Akabane is similar to Nakamura in the way they like to cause mischief, and also the way they both ask to be called by their first name.

“Not that it means anything much but Akabane is a mouthful, you know? Everyone calls me Karma anyway, so just call me such, I don’t mind.”

“That’s…” She trails off, “um…”

“Though now that I think about it, you don’t really call anyone by their first names, do you?” Akabane tilts his head, humming. “Just call me Karma, it’s easier and I prefer it anyway. You’ll do it, won’t you? If you want to be even, I can just call you Shiori or something.”

She blinks, finding it a bit hard to follow his pace.

“Um. Okay…?” She finally settles with agreeing, shrugging internally.

“Okay then, Shiori,” Akabane—now Karma, she guesses—smiles, walking away with a wave. “See you sometime later, I guess.”

Near the end of second semester, Aka— _Karma_ has grown into a slightly closer acquaintance. They don’t really meet much because they’re in different classes, and has different schedule; he spends more time with Nagisa, who shares the same class as him, while she spends her time with Asano and in the times when Asano is not present, she’s either with Nakamura or Kyoko.

Sometimes, Karma is a good substitute for discussion during the times when Asano is too busy. He knows a lot about what’s booming in the news, is willing to share his opinions about politics, economics and other things, as well. The only thing different is that during these discussions, Karma is more laidback than Asano, often speaking with his trademark smile and hand waving gestures here and there.

All in all, it’s a good friendship, at the very least.

And then, near the end of second semester, they get into trouble.

All this time, she’s been doing well in avoiding trouble whenever she goes out with Karma; often times running away to hide from the fighting spot and waits for the fight to end or sometimes helping out by the way of pepper spray and mean kicks to the groin.

But it never happens in school, and certainly it never happens in a scenario in which there’s somebody that Karma decides to save.

There’s a slightly bleeding teen, leaning onto the wall as he watches Karma beats up another teen who, not even a minute ago, have been bullying the bleeding teen.

It takes Shiori approximately 2 seconds to recognize the teen.

“Senpai?”

The bleeding teen looks up at her voice, and sure enough, it’s one of Kyoko’s classmates, and even one who has joined her small tutoring circle once. From the wide eyed look he sends her, he obviously remembers her as well.

“Kotonoha…?” At his voice, Kotonoha forgoes all self-preservation instincts and rushes over to the bespectacled teen, her hands hovering over his injuries worriedly.

“Senpai, are you okay?” She asks, giving the teen a once over before a loud grunt catches her attention, the girl’s gaze focusing on how Karma is pressing the bully’s head to the wall. “Wh—Karma-kun, that’s enough!”

“Hmm? Why so stiff, Shiori?” Karma asks, nonplussed. He grinds the bully’s head to the wall again. “Is the senpai okay?” He glances toward them, eyes finding the bespectacled teen’s ID card that is lying innocently on the floor, blinking.

“3-E?” He says, expression and tone still serene. Shiori has to wonder how he can be so calm as he presses that bully’s head on the wall like that. “You mean _that_ 3-E? How awful, something like _that_ deciding your fate.”

“H-Hey,” the bespectacled teen says, voice wavering, “I don’t—I don’t think it’s okay for you to do that…”

“Huh?” Karma looks back to the possibly unconscious bully, smiling widely, “I’m in the right here. What’s wrong with saving a bullied student?”

Shiori sees his point, of course; he’s saving a bullied student, and for a student well-known by his violent tendencies, perhaps this is the only way he knows how to do so, but _still_ —

“That may be right and all, but violence is not the way to do it, Karma-kun,” Shiori scolds him, her jaw tight. “Let him go, please? I think he’s unconscious, already. We have to take senpai— _both of them_ —to the infirmary.”

“Eh?” Karma blinks, bewildered, “but—“

“What are you guys doing?!” A deep voice shouts, and Shiori goes pale.

XXX

Her relationship with her homeroom teacher goes like this.

She respects him, only because he’s her teacher. Other than that, there’s really nothing else for her to admire about him. He’s a teacher, and he manages to teach pretty well in a top school such as this one. She respects him because he’s way older than her and a person with position, she respects him because he’s a decent teacher.

She doesn’t respect him because he defends bullies.

 _You should’ve left that 3-E student alone_ , he says.

 _You should’ve stopped Akabane from beating him up_ , he says.

 _He’s a top student just like you, you should’ve protected him, as his kouhai_! He says.

_His future is bright, you should have prioritized him first._

_It doesn’t matter that the 3-E student was bleeding, the top student was being beat up, Kotonoha!_

_You’re lucky you didn’t join Akabane in beating him up, or you would be in worse trouble than this, Kotonoha._

_Don’t do this again, do you hear?_ He says.

…

Don’t do this again.

Don’t do this again…?

Don’t do what, beat people up? Shiori never beats anyone up except for the aforementioned kicks to the groins, groins which belonged to delinquents that picked a fight when she was nearby and in need to defend herself.

Don’t do what, helping a bullied student? Even though it’s the right thing to do? Shiori can agree that Karma’s way is wrong, but to say that she needs to _prioritize_ the _bully_ …

“Are you kidding me?” She seethes, her hands curling into fists as she sits in front of her teacher’s desk. “Are you saying that I should look the other way when students bully another person?”

The teacher blinks, startled, obviously not expecting such answer.

“What?” He says, “Kotonoha, it’s 3-E—“

Fuck that.

She’s so tired of this.

This whole hierarchy, this _system_ that preys upon people who are deemed as lower than the others.

This bullshit that makes Kyoko sad, that makes Nakamura _cry_ —

She’s tired. She’s _tired_ of this.

And she’s very, _very_ angry.

Perhaps, if her teacher hadn’t worded his lecture as such, hadn’t _told_ her, _ordered her_ to ignore such obvious display of discrimination and bullying— she won’t be as angry as she is at the moment.

“Are you saying that as long as it’s 3-E students that’s being bullied, it’s fine for me to just let it happen when I could’ve done something about it?! What kind of teacher are you?!”

And it goes downhill from there.

XXX

Her relationship with the Principal goes like this.

Despite being Asano’s father, she rarely ever meets him in non-professional setting. And even then, whenever she visits Asano’s house—a house with such a cold atmosphere that she wonders _how_ her friend can handle living in this place for so long—he will simply smiles at her, greets her, asks what they’re doing (in which 80% of their activities are studying) before leaving without much care. Other times, they meet as student and principal, and they never interact in a true four-eye conversation.

Her being called to the principal’s office and her talking to Asano Gakuhou face to face without any other people near them are both her firsts that happen simultaneously.

In the dark room that she seriously considers commenting about—because surely working in a room like this, while adds to the whole creepiness of the room, it doesn’t actually promote a healthy work place especially to the eyes—she stands in front of the principal’s desk, hands clammy and face pale, her eyes staring and often wavering away from the principal’s intense gaze.

The principal still has the smile on his face, but Shiori thinks it’s less than pleasant.

“Kotonoha Shiori,” the principal starts, face serene, “what do you have to say about yourself?”

She bites the bottom of her lip, wondering on what to say, her gaze having dropped down to the floor for a little while before she says.

“It was wrong of me to yell at my homeroom teacher, for that I am sorry.”

The principal says nothing. The smile is still present, but Shiori can only wonder as to why she feels even _more_ scared at the sight of that smile.

“But,” she says, her lips trembling, “but I still think that what I thought was right.”

“Oh?” The principal lets out, his tone deceivingly amused. “Do elaborate.”

“Bullying is not okay,” she answers, her hands gripping her skirt in an effort to calm herself down. “It doesn’t matter if the senpai is a top student or not, if he bullies, then he’s in the wrong. While I don’t agree with—with Akabane-kun’s method, I still find that helping the victim is more important.”

“So in your opinion,” the principal says pleasantly, “that the 3-E student is the victim?”

“…Yes, sir.”

“I have heard that you’ve befriended a 3-E student, Kotonoha-san,” he comments, “is this perhaps why you have this opinion?”

“…No, sir.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t care about—about class placements, sir. I’m sorry but—even if it’s a 3-E student, A student or even B or C or D, if they’re the victim then they’re the victim, or if they’re a bully, then they’re a bully. That’s all.”

“That just won’t do.”

“…What?”

“Why, Kotonoha-san, you are, after all, in class A. Surely, you know what that means don’t you?” He says, spreading his arms as an emphasis. “You are the top among the chosen ones; there is no need for you to bother yourself among the lowlifes who cannot catch up to you, don’t you think?”

….

What.

“…What?” She asks, a disbelieving smile on her lips.

She must’ve heard wrong.

He can’t be serious… right?

“I think that the teachers and Asano-kun haven’t truly drilled it perfectly within your mind on how great you are, compared to _them_ ,” the principal says with a pleasant smile, ignoring how Shiori stares at him, her jaw slack. “That being said, let me educate you in this one.”

It does not go well.

XXX

Her relationship with her class goes like this.

She’s fairly accepted within the class, often times asked to help in certain subjects she aces in. She finds solace in her perfect little corner, in her own seat and away from other people. She finds partner in Asano, who always makes it a point to have her as his partner unless told to do otherwise by the teachers. She’s known as the Number Two, thanks to her rank being just below Asano.

They find themselves _worried_ and talked about Shiori’s friendship with Kyoko, the first week it happened. After that, some of the rumors stay, but then it mostly goes ignored.

When news over her ‘assisting’ Akabane Karma in beating the crap out of a 3-A top student spreads, some of the classmates pointedly stay away from her.

When news over her transfer to 3-E the following year finally spreads—

_“Why is she still in this class?”_

_“Finally, she’s going to leave!”_

_“Ooh, does that mean I can have a chance in a group project with Asano-kun? Yes!”_

_“See… This is why she shouldn’t have befriended that 3-E student…”_

_“That’s a shame… And she’s so smart too…”_

_“I thought she’s a nice girl. Guess appearances deceive, huh?”_

_“I’m sorry Kotonoha, but I’m going to delete your number from my phone.”_

_“Sorry, Kotonoha, but let’s not hang out anymore, okay?”_

_“Sorry, Kotonoha—“_

_“Sorry, Kotonoha—“_

_“Sorry—“_

_“Sorry—“_

_“Sorry.”_

XXX

Her relationship with Asano goes like this.

Considering that they have known each other since fifth grade, they’re fairly close. They study together, do discussions and healthy debates together, they eat and hang out together, and they’ve visited each other houses before and many other things.

While there’s still an invisible thin wall between them, just like many other relationships Shiori has, let it be known that they know each other well.

Shiori knows what ticks Asano off, what can make him smile, what can make his eyes light up like the child he’s supposed to be, knows his favorite food, drink, clothing style, favorite soccer player, subjects and books.

Asano knows the meanings of her many small smiles, knows what she wants to say even before she can talk, knows what kind of books and movies interest her, knows what anime will fits her tastes and the characters that she sometimes silently gush about (although he doesn’t share the hype, because _why would he gush about ikemen_ ), knows what can make her smile, knows her favorite food and drinks, knows she sometimes prefer silence and solace, and many other things.

She has always known where she stands, when it comes to her relationship with Asano.

She’s his friend as much as she is his rival.

He’s been in first place ever since sixth grade, but he somehow still finds her worthy of the rival position, which she takes gladly.

Only, with the recent events taking place, she… doesn’t really know if it will stay that way.

Therefore when Asano takes her out for a talk one evening at the back of the school building, she finds herself worried and terrified.

He is her friend, after all. And one that has been with her for, what, three years? To lose him over something like this—something like _class placements_ —is just…

“I heard you got placed to 3-E, effectively next year,” Asano says to her, his face serious as he regards her. It takes all of Shiori’s effort not to just turn her body away from him. Henceforth, she simply settles with looking away.

“What happened?” Asano asks, “I heard the rumors but I want to hear it from your own mouth.”

“…Karma-kun was helping a bullied student,” she says. In front of her, Asano simply blinks. “He beat the bully up, which is a mistake in my opinion, but the point stands that he meant well. And—well. We got in trouble because of it. And then sensei told me to ignore any more bullying happening in the school, and I got angry, so I yelled at him. That caused me to get called to the principal’s office, and then he said some things I don’t like so I kinda…”

“You kind of…?” He trails off, gaze inquiring.

Shiori laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head, “I kinda… yelled at him? A… Ahahaha…”

Asano stares. He looks close to start gaping right about now.

“You…” He starts, only to end with a deadpan, “what.”

“Uh… Yeah. I… yelled at him? Scolded him…? I got angry, and he got angry, so uh… Class E.”

“…You scolded my father.”

“Um. Yeah.”

“You _scolded_ my father,” he repeats, disbelief and exasperation (and… glee? She must’ve heard wrong) lacing his voice.

“…Uh.” She starts, hesitant. “I realize now it was not the best course of action, but I was angry.”

“…” The orange haired teen can only facepalm.

“Um, anyway,” she fidgets, shuffling her feet. “I’m going to be in 3-E next year so…” She bites her lip, undecided. But well… It’s now or never.

“If you want… You can delete my number from your contact too,” she smiles a bit self-deprecatingly, hating how her tone wavers like she’s going to cry, hating how she says that it’s _okay_ when it’s not, not really. He’s her _friend_ , this is not okay.

“Everyone does it,” she says, “so, yeah.”

But Asano simply stares at her, silent. When no answer comes, she ducks her head and simply decides to take the silence as the answer, turning around and slowly walking away from the boy.

And then—

“Don’t joke with me,” Asano hisses, the words dripping with so much venom that she startles, turning around to face a glaring boy, his purple eyes filled with so much frustration, anger, disbelief and _hurt_ that she almost reels back in surprise.

The top student stomps toward her, his fists clenched so tight she thinks it can possibly bleed soon, seething and _absolutely pissed off_.

“Pray tell, Kotonoha,” he says harshly, “why would I, your rival, delete your number from my phone?”

“…Eh?”

“You listen to me,” he jabs a finger on her collarbone, looming over her in an intense bout of scrutiny, as he says loud and clear, “I will _not_ delete your number, you will _not_ think of me to be in the same wavelength as those people in our class. Don’t patronize me, Kotonoha. _You_ ,” he presses on, “are my rival. Class E or not, that’s not going to change. Unless you’ve proven yourself unworthy, it’s not going to change. _Do you hear me_?”

Shiori’s eyes widen at his words, the girl looking up at the taller boy in surprise and wonder, and Asano grits his teeth, letting out a: “I said, do you hear me?”

“Yeah,” Shiori lets out, and she wonders if this was how Nakamura felt, when Shiori told her easily enough on how she’s not going to hate her for getting into class E, how Kyoko felt when Shiori accepted her easily despite her position in class E.

If this palpable relief she feels is the same as the ones they felt when they encountered her.

“Yeah,” she repeats, holding back a sob. In front of her, Asano looks alarmed.

“You,” he says, “why are you crying? Oi.” He looks awkward now, seemingly not knowing what to do. “Oi.”

Shiori simply laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …This is somehow… long. 5000 words, can you believe that?
> 
> Here’s some things that is not exactly written in the chapter but is precious anyway:
> 
> \- Shiori often slips between calling Karma as “Akabane-kun” and “Karma-kun”, simply because she’s so used to calling Karma as “Akabane-kun”. Karma, of course, takes amusement from it especially because she’ll be fumbling from Akabane to Karma in an attempt to right herself.
> 
> \- Shiori sees Nagisa as both a little brother and a small animal, and she’s unable to choose which one fits Nagisa best.
> 
> \- Nagisa has a poster of Hakuren Oak on his wall, simply because Hakuren has long hair in the same style as his and he’s very cool and manly. That poster was a gift from Shiori.
> 
> \- Nakamura knows Shiori’s favorite type of smut fics.
> 
> \- Kyoko loves fattening Shiori up with sweets and foods. It’s her way of doting to people she adores.
> 
> \- Sometimes Shiori has a tendency to be “overly motherly”, which causes Nakamura to call her “Shiori kaa-san” whenever it happens.
> 
> \- Asano loves to be in Shiori’s house more than in his own house.
> 
> \- Most of it is because Shiori’s mother cooks really good food.
> 
> \- Asano has a small crush on Shiori. He ignores it and is hoping that it will go away since it will be a hassle to deal with and that it will destroy his focus in his studies.
> 
> Also, although this fic is Karma/OC (with the hints of Asano/OC), I will not go immediately to kisses and smooches and love story; this is because I want to focus on Assassination Classroom plot as a whole. The Karma/OC in the future will be just a… side dish, I suppose, lmao.
> 
> Next chapter, we’ll see Nakamura’s and Karma’s reactions to Shiori’s predicament! (I told you, this chapter is not chronological, remember?)
> 
> Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I'm here cackling at your confession over supporting Asano/Shiori in this fic, when the main pairing is Karma/Shiori. A reader asked for the possibility of Karma/Shiori/Asano, but I'm still unsure. Romance is, after all, merely a side dish in this fic. It will only grow and show up once in awhile when the opportunity comes by.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to Agini on AO3 for clearing up about the whole 3-E placements and all! Now I get an even clearer timeline because of it! Many thanks! Though I butchered the previous class placements… Oh well.
> 
> This chapter has a brief father and son showdown, also the reactions from Nakamura and Akabane about her transfer to 3-E. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

"What's wrong, Asano-kun? Have you come here to complain about Kotonoha-san's transfer to 3-E, perhaps?" The principal's words are like scratching sounds to Asano's ears, something that is incredibly menacing and annoying at the same time. Truth be told, he did come all the way to the principal's office to do just that. Because Shiori—someone that he calls as a rival and easily enough, his best friend—does not deserve to be in the same place as them, because Shiori has always been capable of being in class A, because Shiori is not in the same level as those in class E, because if Shiori does go to class E, then he'll be missing a partner for him to lead toward greatness that is the superiority of class A.

But looking at how his father is staring down at him, smiling that mocking smile that dares him to just snap—he knows that whatever complaints he may throw at his father will be moot. There is no stopping it; his father has all the god damn power in this school and if he wants Shiori to transfer and stay in class E, Shiori  _will_  transfer and stay in class E no matter what Asano says.

Therefore he simply settles with gritting his teeth, glaring at his father without actually saying anything. From how the amusement in Gakuhou's eyes intensified in that moment, he knows his thoughts have been found out.

And so, Asano pretends a pleasant smile, asking a simple, "why?"

"Why I put her in class E, you mean?"

Asano doesn't bother to answer. He knows his father knows what he means.

"Other than the fact that she scolded and yelled at a teacher, scolded the principal, she also refused to adhere to the fundamentals of this school, which is unacceptable," the principal says as an answer, his fingers laced together as he speaks.

"What do you mean by that?" Asano has to ask.

His father looks at him straight in the eye and says—

"This school exists in order to create strong students. She refuses to be strong. If that is her wish, then she does not deserve to be in class A, the class of the strong, don't you think?"

Asano can't find anything to say to refute those statements.

* * *

Asano Gakuhou remembers her words clearly.

 _"If I have to choose between being strong and being good_ —" She said with utter certainty after she received his lesson that should've been enough to convince a girl her age,  _"Then I shall settle with being weak."_

 _"Do you not want to be strong?"_  He had asked her, finding himself rather intrigued, " _You'll_ die  _in this world's society if you are weak."_

 _"It's not like I don't want to be strong_ ," she said,  _"If I can, I would like to be a good person and a strong person. I want to be strong and to be kind. No matter what you say to me, Principal, I won't accept what my sensei had told me to do. I do not regret what I've said to him_."

 _"Above all, I want to be a good person_."

Those words brought pain from an old scar to him, but the principal showed nothing. He stared at the student who faced him head on, who refused his lessons with the certainty not like a fourteen year old girl she's supposed to be.

A few seconds later, he gave her the notice she'll be in 3-E starting next year.

 _A mere 'good person' dies easily, Kotonoha-san_ , he thought to himself that day.  _You'll understand soon enough that what you need the most is to be strong; stronger than anybody in order to survive this world_.

* * *

Her revealing her new class placement to her parents luckily didn't end in disaster. She tried to explain everything as clearly to them as she could and although she ended up breaking down crying in front of them—mainly out of fear of being an actual disappointment for once—they accepted her story well enough.

Though they still scolded her for scolding a teacher  _and_ the principal, even if they made it clear they found her attitude against bullying as satisfactory.

 _"Even if I'm in class E, I will graduate in the top ranks, I promise,"_ she had promised her parents that, taking consideration that her 'student with attitude problem' label will make her transfer back to the main building as near impossible. Besides, it's only a year, and with Nakamura being alongside her, she thinks it won't be too much of a pain. She's mentally older than fourteen, after all; this sort of thing… she has to and she  _will_  handle it.

That doesn't mean she doesn't get tired and irritated and sad,  _sad sad sad—_ over how the rest of the A class is treating her. While some reluctantly interacts with her in class because of projects or to ask about some subjects, the only one who obviously hasn't changed how he acts is Asano, and for that she's eternally grateful.

The boy doesn't even twitch or hesitate as he drags his seat near her desk for the usual pair projects, doesn't even bat an eyelash as he plops down next to her in the cafeteria even as people whisper and call for the principal's son to just hang out with the rest of the class A.

When she asks about it, Asano simply tells her to stop being an idiot.

Taking a sip of the soup's broth, she hides a smile.

_He's so sweet._

* * *

A person who reacts quite hysterically in regards to her transfer to 3-E is Kitagawa Kyoko.

Why, after she hears the news, Kyoko immediately starts to bawl. Like, actual full blown crying. Obviously, Shiori is rather alarmed with this, her arms flailing about as she tries to calm down her upperclassman.

"This is because you hang out with me, isn't it?!" Kyoko wails, hiding her crying face with her palms. "I ruined your future, I'M SO SORRY!"

"Senpai, that's not it, really—"

"This is because of that damn Tsukasa too!" Kyoko accuses, her voice taking some bite into it, "that damn bespectacled idiot, I'll strangle him for getting you into trouble!" And she continues crying, "I'm so sorry, I should've stopped seeing you before the rumors start to spread, this is because you hang out with the End Class,  _I'm so sorry—_ "

"Kyoko-senpai!" Shiori interjects, exasperated. Her hands fly toward Kyoko's covered face, pulling away her hands and cupping the upperclassman's cheeks. Softly, she says, "it's fine; I wasn't in trouble because I'm friends with senpai or because I helped Tsukasa-senpai. I was in trouble because I yelled at a teacher."

"But—But,  _but_ —"

"It's fine, senpai," she reassures her, smiling softly. "Let's eat some waffles, yeah?"

Kyoko nods, sniffing. "Okay."

* * *

"You—You're  _what_?!"

Shiori smiles sheepishly. "I'll be joining you in class E."

"You—What?" Nakamura gapes, looking lost and completely baffled. "But you're in the top ranks! They really can't just forgive you or something?!"

"Unfortunately, since it's the principal's decision…"

"Aren't you friends with his son?!"

"I don't think Asano-kun can do anything about it, really," she says, remembering how Asano likes to talk about dominating his father someday and treating him like a 'pet', though Shiori hopes that's a joke…

"I—You—" Nakamura stutters, her face twisting into a mix of emotions, ranging from shock, disbelief, frustration before it settles into anger, the blonde girl thrusting her hand in front of Shiori. "Your phone!"

"Heh?" Shiori blinks dumbly.

"You have Karma's number don't you?" Shiori nods. "Phone!"

Obediently, she gives her phone for Nakamura to use. A trickle of nervousness seeps into her, the girl wondering what exactly Nakamura wants from Karma.

Naturally, she asks her friend just that.

"What do you want with Akaba—Karma-kun, Nakamura-san?"

Nakamura looks up from the phone, her eyes squinting. "I'm gonna talk to you about first names usage after this," she promises, expertly deflecting Shiori's question. A few presses on the phone later, she puts it near her ear, mostlikely calling Karma.

Shiori simply sits awkwardly. It's not in loudspeaker, so she won't be able to hear what Karma says. Still, she has to wonder what Nakamura wants to say to h—

_Click._

_"Hello?"_

" _AKABANE KARMA!_ " Nakamura's shout makes Shiori jump, the teen staring wide eyed at her enraged friend as said friend continues to shout. "You damn idiot! Look where you got Shiori into, you damn bastard! There's a limit on how much trouble you can cause, you know?! If ya wanna make yourself suffer, don't drag others into it, dammit!"

"W-Wh—" Shiori raises her hands, making grabbing motions toward the phone in Nakamura's grasp. The blonde leans away from her, her attention still focused on the phone call. "N-Nakamura-san…"

_"I… What? Is that you, Nakamura? What the hell, isn't this Shiori's phone?"_

"Damn right it is!" Nakamura yells, " _Ya_ , do you even know what you caused?! What you did to Shiori?!"

"N-Nakamura-saaaan," Shiori whines, finding it very awkward now that she  _really_ can't hear what Karma's response to Nakamura's shouts are. What if Nakamura accidentally offends Karma? Shiori doesn't blame the red haired teen for her predicament, so it would be  _very_ awkward if they somehow end up in a less than good friendship because of this. "It's fine, really. Please don't yell at Karma-kun like that—"

" _Huh? What did I do?"_

"Seriously?" Nakamura mutters, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Shiori is going to be in class E now, idiot. She's in class E because of that incident that caused you to get suspended!"

_"…What?"_

"I said, she's in class E  _because of you_!" Nakamura says, "and if you've got some good things left in that brain of yours, you better apologize!" With a huff, she hangs up, not keen on listening to whatever answer Karma may have regarding that demand. Blue eyes staring at Shiori's dark brown ones, Nakamura gives her back her phone, folding her arms pleasantly as if she hasn't just shouted at the phone like a mad man.

"Now, let's talk about first names."

Turns out, she wants to complain how Shiori hasn't called Nakamura by her first name and yet calls Karma with one.

* * *

Shiori has been hoping that her friendship with Karma won't go down the drain after Nakamura's vengeful shouting spree; and although what Nakamura did make sense—because whether Shiori blames Karma or not, the point stands that if it's not for Karma beating up the top student, then Shiori won't be in this much trouble—Shiori really can't find it in her to be actually vengeful for the boy. Bitter, perhaps, but not angry.

That is why after she separates way with Nakamura, she takes out her phone to send a message toward the teen.

_[Hey, sorry for what Nakamura said earlier]_

The reply comes in a few seconds.

**[It's fine.]**

The phone buzzes again sometime later.

**[Hey, where are you right now?]**

Shiori blinks, finding the question strange. She types the answer anyway, finding it even stranger not to reply or to lie.

_[I'm on the way home right now. Why?]_

**[Are you near the takoyaki place next to the bookstore?]**

_[Uh, I will pass it soon, why?]_

**[Great. Wait for me there.]**

Shiori blinks.

Wait… What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping here because inspiration died. I know better now to just publish when the will to write died, so next time around I'll manage to get a fresh idea to write.
> 
> We managed to see Asano and the Principal's showdown, although brief as it is. And some flashback regarding the clash between Shiori and Gakuhou. Fun fact: the talk between Shiori and the principal actually took an hour before he decided to put her in 3-E.
> 
> We also managed to see Kyoko! She's going to graduate next chapter, so we either will see her as the occasional cameo or she will never be seen ever again until the epilogue. Who knows, lmao.
> 
> And of course, there's sweet ol Nakamura. She's pretty pissed that Karma and his violence managed to bring Shiori down to class E, as you can see by yourself. We haven't really managed to touch upon Karma's actual reaction to it, so next time it will be either Karma's actions regarding her placement in class E in accordance to Shiori's observation or Karma's POV! And then, the first few weeks of being in class E! I will skim a lot of things especially during Yukimura-sensei's teaching days because I wanna save up that sweet teacher for flashbacks.
> 
> So, maybe the octopus will show up next chapter? Who knows. We'll see how my inspiration strikes me. For now, review please! I love to see your reactions to it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter! I'm not lying when I say inspiration come after I publish something, lmao. I intend to make this chapter cute, though I don't know if it actually counts as cute…? Anyway, I hope you can like this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

When Shiori arrives at the takoyaki place, she spends ten seconds standing awkwardly near the stand, looking around to find the sight of a redhead. Alas, it seems that Karma hasn't arrived yet, and because the boy did tell her to wait, she decides to do just that.

Near the takoyaki stand exists a bench, and even though she's not exactly that hungry, the smell of takoyaki is enough to make her mouth water. Admitting defeat, the girl buys herself a portion, sitting on the bench while waiting for the takoyaki to cool down a little bit as well as waiting for Karma to arrive.

Just around the time she finishes munching on the first takoyaki, Shiori manages to spot Karma coming towards her. Although he has slowed down considerably, from the way sweat gleaned at his skin and how he's panting just a little bit, she deduces that he must have been running all the way here.

"Ah, hey," Karma pants. He's not wearing his school uniform, unlike Shiori, which is understandable considering he's currently suspended from school. Instead, Karma is wearing a simple red t-shirt with a black hoodie as well as long jeans. The boy wipes sweat away with his sleeve, calling, "Shiori."

Patting the spot beside her on the bench, she says, "Come sit down. Do you want something to drink?" She points toward the nearby takoyaki stand, and Karma blinks.

"Ah… No, it's okay," he answers, sitting down beside her with a relieved sigh. Shiori has to wonder how far and how fast the boy ran toward here; he looks super exhausted.

Frowning, Shiori stands up anyway, proceeding to buy the panting boy some iced tea. "No can do, you need to drink something," she says, "how fast have you been running?"

The boy doesn't really answer that. "You were waiting."

"Not for long," she says, throwing the bottle to Karma, who catches it effortlessly.

"Thanks," he says, almost breathless. He must've run himself haggard, she thinks.

The next few moments are spent with Karma drinking from the bottle, gulping down more than half of its contents—which Shiori finds amusing, because he said that he doesn't want it but here he is, gulping it down—and Shiori taking another bite from the rest of her takoyaki.

And then, softly, Karma says—

"I'm sorry."

Shiori blinks, moving her gaze from her warm takoyaki to the boy beside her. Karma isn't looking at her; instead he's looking down at his lacing fingers, his expression solemn.

"What Nakamura said, it's true right? That you got into 3-E."

Shiori simply nods in affirmative, "Mn."

His eyebrows start to furrow then, a tight look enters his eyes. In that moment Shiori truly does see how angry he looks, and much to her surprise, the anger seems to be self-directed.

"I didn't mean to cause this," he says, and he grips his hands together, gritting his teeth. "I'm sorry."

Truthfully, Karma  _is_ angry at himself. He had been shocked when Nakamura started yelling to his ear while using Shiori's phone, much more so when she told him, rightfully angry, that Shiori is now doomed to class E because of him.

He's also going to class E, but that doesn't mean that it's okay at all.

He was, after all, the one who punched the 3-A top student. He was the one who slammed the bully's head to the wall and refused to stop. Shiori was just an unfortunate spectator who got pulled into the fray, she was just  _there_. True, she did help the 3-E student too, because she seemed to recognize him and from what Karma knows of her is also because she's just that  _nice_  of a person.

She never scolds him whenever he provokes other people on the street or gets into fights, she just simply stays away or fights back when people who thinks she's a weakness tries to grab her. Other than telling him to tone it down and be careful, she's never really  _that_  much against it.

The only one time she scolded him was the bullying incident.

Shiori told him to stop; she scolded him and told him violence is not a way to end bullying.

And now, looking at the shit that happened after his bout of intended heroism, he has to agree.

His teacher is 'dead', and Karma hates him for it. He's in class E now, and although he doesn't care about that—because it doesn't matter much for him, who everyone has seen as this trouble student anyway—he still can't shake off the feeling that Shiori got into trouble because of him.

Even Nakamura said so; and no matter how mischievous Karma may be, to cause such a thing to a friend like Shiori, he thinks it as despicable indeed.

After all, he knows what class E means to the students of Kunugigaoka Junior High. He  _knows_  what happens to the End Class students, knows what sort of discrimination the students of that class have to endure.

Karma may be able to handle such things, but Shiori? She's in class A, she  _should've_ continued to class A this upcoming third year. He knows her reputation as the Number Two, knows that she's fairly respected and well-liked even by the chairman's son himself. To drop down from such position to the lowest of the lowest—

Karma thinks it's fair if Shiori hates him, somehow.

But instead of cold words of anger and hatred or even a punch or two, Shiori simply rests her hand on top of his trembling ones, gently breaking him out of his running thoughts.

Eyes widening a fraction, Karma turns his head and finally settles his gaze toward her.

She's not frowning nor is she laughing. Her expression is serene, although her eyebrows furrow a moment later, worriedly looking over him.

"It's fine," she says, and Karma wants to say that it's not,  _really,_ it's not fine at all. She's in class E now and isn't that because of the violence he did in school grounds while she was nearby?

"Karma-kun," Shiori calls out, exasperated. "It's okay, really. I wasn't in trouble because you punched the bully. Really," she tacks in the end when Karma sends her a disbelieving look.

"I got a lecture from my homeroom teacher because I helped Tsukasa-senpai first instead of stopping you, but that was it. I was supposed to get off scot free," she removes her hand from his, his fingers twitching at the loss of warmth on his knuckles, "but then I got angry and  _then_  I finally got into trouble."

Karma frowns, "I don't follow."

"My teacher told me to never help any bullied kids ever again, especially if they're from 3-E," Karma's eyes widen and a surge of righteous anger roars inside of him, the boy straightening in his seat. Next to him, Shiori nods in agreement as she sees the anger in his eyes. "I know right? Total bullshit. Bullying is bullying, top student or low ranked student or not. I told him that, but perhaps I was too harsh in my words, because I got called to the principal's office. Chairman Asano wasn't really… Ah, anyway, I got angry at him too, and only after that did he decide to put me in class E."

Directing a smile at the boy whose mouth is opened in surprise, Shiori says, "so it's not your fault, not really. Though I'll say it again that violence is not a way to end bullying. If you want to make them run, sure, but not to the extent that you did to that senpai back then."

Karma finds himself at loss for words.

He expected her to be angry and hatefully blaming him for it, and although she did remind him that one of the deciding factor of both of their transfers to 3-E was Karma not pulling his punches toward the bully, she's not… really angry at him.

For someone who is used to be seen as a troublemaker and violent student, Karma finds this entirely surprising.

The only other person who can be so relaxed around Karma is Nagisa, and even sometimes Nagisa gives him a feeling that the blue haired boy is  _scarier_  than he acts himself to be.

Different from Nagisa, Shiori is just…

"…You're being too kind, you know," Karma says, trying to sound nonchalant despite his racing thoughts. He folds his hands behind his head, sighing. "Aah, and here I was expecting you to scream at me or something."

"Why would I do that?" Shiori says, ever the rational, "And I'm not that kind. I can be scary too."

Karma levels a disbelieving look at her, raising his eyebrow. Shiori has to pout, because she  _can_ be scary, really! She can get angry and scream at people, but doing that all the time is just very exhausting!

Karma simply chuckles at her, though, which makes her somehow a little bit indignant. That little rascal, he's lucky she's not really angry at him or he'll have hell to pay, really!

Shaking his head, Karma talks again, his mood having lightened considerably. "Still, though, I'm sorry for dragging you to this mess. I'll try not to do that again."

"You do that," Shiori smiles, nodding. "Here, want some takoyaki?"

"The takoyaki's cold already."

"Ah! Seriously?!"

* * *

Time passes, and before she knows it, the last two weeks of her days in year two is spent in class E as soon as Kyoko and the rest of the 3-E students graduate. Kyoko buys her lots of sweets and promises to come back once in awhile or even chat with her through IMs whenever she's able to. Afterwards, she's already on her way to the neighboring town for high school.

Asano, meanwhile, frets enough, sometimes staring at her intensely without saying anything to the point where she gets a little unnerved.

"I'll be fine," she says, sweatdropping, "it's just a walk up the mountains, and I hear there's already a clear path. Though, I'm going to go to school earlier than usual so I don't get late. We won't be able to go to school together anymore."

Asano huffs, his face twisting into his style of a pout that Shiori has to stifle a laugh, because sometimes Asano can truly be hilarious and cute.

"When we start our third year, let's find a schedule to do our usual discussion together," she says to placate him, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Asano simply nods.

* * *

True to Kyoko's words, the teacher designated to class E is a young, pretty woman by the name Yukimura Aguri. She's energetic, and tries very hard to cheer up the class E students. Being suddenly thrust into the 'End Class' as well as the knowledge that they won't be able to get out of the class unless they manage to get a super good score, it's understandable how down and sad the students will be. Shiori herself can't help but to feel a bit sad herself, because the state of the school building is actually pretty pitiful even though the greeneries around are pretty enough. She does hope that the students will cheer up soon, though; it won't do to be sad all the time, they need to look at the positive side of things (no matter how small, because class E students  _really_ do get the dirt out of everything) or they will be sad and unmotivated all the damn time.

Meanwhile, the trek to the school building is a challenge in itself. It's a bit tiring the first few days to go up the mountains just to get to class, but she gets used to it soon enough, often times walking alongside Nakamura to chat with each other. She has a feeling she'll have increased stamina by the end of the third year, with how many times she has to climb up the mountain just to get to school.

To adjust to the new situation, Shiori has taken it upon herself to use short tights under her skirt, bringing with herself at least a bottle filled with a liter of water everyday and drinking milk just because she wants to.

Time passes.

Before she knows it, the second year passes soon enough, and after the holidays, her year in 3-E is going to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to put things in order, I decide to end this one here. Next chapter we shall see 3-E students in their last two weeks with Yukimura (skimmed through again because I will be saving her up for flashbacks), some more Karma times and the destruction of the moon. Koro-sensei will be here soon, yeah!
> 
> Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't noticed, I updated chapter 6 a day after chapter 5. So if you haven't read chapter 6 yet, go read it before this one!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

In her class, it takes her a week or so to properly remember her new classmates' names, in particular the ones that aren't popular or called out by Yukimura-sensei a whole lot. In the first day of their last two weeks as second years, Yukimura-sensei introduced herself and made the class choose the class' representatives: in which Isogai Yuuma and Kataoka Megu are chosen. Isogai is a boy with a natural charm around him, and so is Kataoka, and thanks to their constant presence working as the class' 'leaders', so to speak, Shiori manages to remember them easily at the very least. It's just harder to remember the names of the girl in glasses, or the boy who seems to doodle a whole lot, or the boy who doesn't show his eyes somehow, especially since she doesn't… really interact much to other people outside of Nakamura and Nagisa, but she'll manage, in due time.

(Shiori notices Nagisa has become increasingly uncomfortable with his long, beautiful, wavy hair; and yet when asked, he says he can't cut it off because of  _reasons_ ).

(Shiori is sensible enough not to push).

(So she settles with giving him a hairband for him to use, considering Shiori isn't an expert when it comes to managing hair styles, and that Nakamura never cares to tie her hair up so the blonde can't really help Nagisa in that department either).

(It's a plus that Nagisa can emulate Hakuren Oak, kinda).

(She just hopes the boy will manage to find a hairdo that he's most comfortable with soon).

Sitting just behind her best friend Nakamura—she keeps on insisting that Shiori calls her Rio; though thanks to so being used to calling the blonde as Nakamura, Shiori keeps on forgetting to do so. Old habit dies hard, after all—she allows herself to ever so slowly adapt to the 3-E school building, which in contrast to the main building, is old, creaky, rather dusty, and doesn't even provide any air conditioning or at the very least a fan.

The first time she gets near the toilet, she very nearly gags from how dirty and smelly it is. The other girls react pretty similarly.

The boys' toilet pretty much has the same status, but boys being boys, they don't seem to be much bothered by it, although they  _do_  make a point to quickly finish their business and walk away as fast as they can from the smelly toilet.

It just won't do.

Therefore with a bit of nervousness seeping into her voice, she gathers enough resolve to talk to the female class representative.

"Clean it up?" Kataoka blinks once she hears Shiori's suggestion, a glint entering her eyes.

"I just thought it'd be better that way?" Shiori says, scratching her cheek. "We don't have  _anyone_  to do the job for us after all, unlike the main building." At that, a dark look enters Kataoka's face, just like any other class E students whenever main building or their 'low' status is mentioned. Inwardly, Shiori curses her slip up. Despite so, she continues on, saying, "rather than leaving this being an uncomfortable place as it is, I suggest we try our best to make it  _at least_  a comfortable enough place for us to study in," a sardonic smile slips in, and she adds, "we  _are_  probably gonna spend the rest of the year here, after all."

At that, Kataoka gives a small bitter smile of her own, acknowledging the truth in Shiori's words.

"That's a good idea, actually," Kataoka says, "I  _am_  getting tired of smelly toilets, certainly." Nodding to herself, she says, this time more lively than before, "I'll talk about it with Isogai and Yukimura-sensei. Thank you for the contribution, Kotonoha-san."

Two days later, the idea is accepted wholly by the class and for the whole day, they end up cleaning every corners and nooks in the old building.

Let it be said lots of screams happen that day; mainly because of spiders and cockroaches as well as things better not mentioned lying around in the building.

Still, the building becomes more bearable to be in. Sorta.

(They end up making an agenda for cleaning duties every day, to make sure no more unmentionables grow in the building).

XXX

Shiori likes her new classmates, despite them often being down and dispirited.

Perhaps it's because of her knowledge of her past life, perhaps it's because she's in the top ranks when it comes to grades, perhaps it's because her friends (her former classmates not counted) and her family are so understanding when it comes to her transfer to class E, or perhaps it's because she hasn't  _exactly_  gotten the burnt end of the discrimination given to class E students, but the point stands that she isn't as down as the rest of the class are.

True, they can laugh and joke here and there, but the cold and tense atmosphere in the class never seem to dissipate. It makes her a bit sad; especially when she knows she has no power whatsoever to lift that sort of atmosphere away. She can only be herself around Nakamura, who luckily looks happy and relaxed enough whenever Shiori is near her, and Nagisa, who is still very soft, kind and honest.

Sometimes, she notices great things about her new classmates, from glasses-girl— _Okuda,_ her mind reminds her gently,  _better not forget her name again_ —who is great when it comes to science, Sugino who is better in baseball than anybody else in the class, Sugaya the aspiring artist, Okano who is great in gymnastics, Kurahashi with her penchant in biology, and many more.

Whenever she notices this, she'll praise them, acknowledging them for their positive sides and the things they're great at, sometimes even sneakily showing famous people or future job prospects that fit into their interests.

It's worth it, she thinks, whenever she sees them finally leaving their gloom for a little bit as they go on and on about the things they like and are passionate about.

_See? You have things you excel in._

_You're not as worthless as you think, after all._

XXX

Second year's final exams come and go. Shiori manages to drag Nakamura and Nagisa to study with her, with some other classmates sometimes tagging along if they want to. Some are too lazy or feeling too hopeless, while some others like Isogai, Maehara or Kanzaki, who knows of her position of the Number Two, will sometimes drop by under the tree the three of them are studying at.

(They all know that even if their grades get a little bit of a raise thanks to Shiori, they won't get out of this hell hole).

(Unless you get a super good score and a bunch ass of donation money, they're not getting out of class E, after all).

(Shiori knows that too, judging by the already resigned look they see in her eyes).

(Sometimes, they wonder how the Number Two manages to get herself into class E, but they have their own sets of problems to understand it's sometimes better not to ask).

(Though to be honest, Shiori wouldn't have minded. They just don't know that).

Yukimura-sensei bids them goodbye as she hands them their report cars with a smile and a promise to meet them again at the start of the third year, and Shiori gives the caring, sweet and cheerful big-breasted lady a smile of her own.

(Yukimura-sensei doesn't fulfill her promise).

XXX

Asano is satisfied that despite being in class E and being unable to meet and study with Asano on a daily basis anymore, Shiori still places herself in the top ranks. As usual, Asano beats her by a large margin when it comes to science and mathematics, winning over her by a few points over the rest of the subjects, while Shiori manages to triumph over him in English and social studies.

In the overall score, he places first and her second, as she should be.

(He'll be very, very angry if she ever drops to, god forbid, third or even fourth place).

(That's her place, and nobody else should take it from her).

During the semester break, although his father makes a point to tease him about it (that  _jerk_ , Asano really can't wait till the day he can finally defeat and rule over his father), he does spend some of his days with Shiori whenever he can. The girl is absolutely ecstatic over him not leaving her behind—which still sounds stupid in his ears, because  _why would he do that_ —and continues being the polite, mild-mannered and gentle girl he knows her to be.

They can't really talk much about studies, considering they have different teachers now and different projects, but their discussions over the news and other world events probably won't be stopped anytime soon.

It still irritates him that she's in class E but—well. He'll manage.

He can adapt to this.

"Asano-kun," Shiori says, grabbing his wrist as she drags him to the nearest café. "Let's try eating there!"

 _Yeah_ , he thinks to himself as he glances at the hand she's grabbing,  _he can adapt to this_.

XXX

In the holidays, she either spends it with their parents during weekends, go out and discuss stuffs with Asano, rot in boredom in her room, or go out and play with her friends, either going out just to hang out and catch up or to watch movies like she usually does when it comes to meet ups with Karma. She hangs out with them pretty often, particularly Nakamu— _Rio_.

The blonde girl has taken it to huff,  _loudly_  she may add, whenever Shiori says even the first syllable of her last name, so Shiori makes a double effort to slowly get used to call her best friend with her first name.

She doesn't have this particular problem with Nagisa—though mostlikely it's because since their first meeting he had insisted him being called by his first name.

She  _does_  slip when it comes to Akabane, though.

 _Karma_ , she means.

Akab— _Karma_  does find amusement in it though, instead of pouting like Naka— _Rio_ , grinning at her devilishly and sometimes even cackling when she continues to fumble over saying his first name properly instead of the usual Akabane.

She has to pout, really, and perhaps sulk a little at the obvious joy the boy finds at her distress.

It doesn't help that she likes the name Akabane despite it being a mouthful.

 _Geez, really_ , she thinks in fond exasperation. Her friends and their obsession over first names; not even Asano is this hung up when it comes to her calling him by his first name. Actually, she thinks, rather jokingly, that Asano will perhaps try to murder her if she ever tries to call him  _Gakushuu-kun_  or something.

XXX

Sometime during the holiday, she's startled by the sudden flurry of messages coming from Rio, mainly of her screaming illegibly in the chatroom.

_Nakamura-san: SHIORI_

_Nakamura-san: mOON_

_Nakamura-san: THE MOON IS_

_Nakamura-san: RI_

_Shi-ri-to-ri: Rio-san, calm down._

_Shi-ri-to-ri: What's up with the moon?_

_Nakamura-san: NEWS_

_Nakamura-san: oh mY GOD_

_Nakamura-san: cHECK THE NEWS, SHIROI_

_Nakamura-san: I mean shiori_

_Nakamura-san: NEWS_

Intrigued, she does as she's told, and has to stare quizzically at the TV.

The moon… was destroyed?

 _What in the fuck_.

XXX

Her next discussion with Asano is about the new permanent crescent moon and its possible impact toward Earth.

The Class E's group chat is filled with her classmates talking about the newly destroyed moon, all coming up with theories of their own on  _how_ and  _why_  it got that way. Asano informs her that in the class A's chatroom—in which she was kicked out from by one of her classmates once she was transferred to class E—the situation is the same.

Every other news platforms are full of the same discussion and theories for some more time to come.

XXX

Her first day in 3-E, it starts with the arrival of a transfer student.

She wonders how a transfer student immediately gets thrown into class E, but she knows enough not to pry, and simply introduces herself to the cheerful Kayano Kaede, taking notice of Nagisa's new hairdo.

"That's a neat one, Nagisa-kun," she says to the blue haired boy, winking, "you look cute and manly at the same time, a deadly combination!"

Nagisa throws a wide smile at her, "Kayano-san did this to me just now; I think I'll settle with this hairdo from now on."

At Shiori's inquiring gaze, Kayano gives her a smile and a peace sign.

"Good for you," Shiori says, already having the green haired girl in her good books, "I think it suits you, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa looks a bit happier at that comment.

That's good.

XXX

Yukimura-sensei doesn't come.

(She's heard the news circulating in the group chat; that Yukimura-sensei has died, somehow, that it was an accident).

(It's a pity. Shiori liked the bubbly teacher, she was a good person).

(She can only hope that the new teacher for class E will be someone good enough and kind enough to replace Yukimura-sensei, and she knows the others feel the same way too).

In her stead, a yellow octopus comes in.

….

_Wait…_

_…What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun small details of the chapter:
> 
> 1: Asano, in fact, will probably try to 'murder' Shiori if she ever calls him Gakushuu-kun. Not out of anger, no, but more out of embarrassment and uncontained yet hidden glee. First name calling is as intimate as someone can be with another, after all.
> 
> 2: Shiori watched Wonder Woman with Karma and gushed a lot about the movie in front of him afterwards, the girl pointing out many details in the movies and the aspects she liked from it while Karma simply listened with an amused smile.
> 
> 3: Karma thinks Shiori looks rather cute and very amusing when she talks excitedly and animatedly about the things she really likes, considering she's typically very composed and a bit distant.
> 
> 4: Meanwhile, Asano's crush has somehow lengthened from a small one into a considerably huge one after he saw Shiori crying after her transfer to class E. All he could think at that time was how he somehow didn't think she looked ugly when she messily cried with snot running down her nose and the feeling of oh shit I'm too deep in this as well as the thought of never wanting to see her crying ever again.
> 
> 5: The Chairman obviously notices Asano's small (not really) crush on Shiori and takes enjoyment in seeing him fluster whenever Gakuhou teases him about it. He inwardly calls it 'emotion training' but really, he just loves teasing the crap out of his son.
> 
> 6: Gakuhou doesn't regret putting Shiori in class E; and even if his son refuses to cooperate in shunning her like the rest of her former class, he's pretty certain they're going to drift apart eventually and that Shiori will have learnt her lesson soon enough.
> 
> 7: Karma is happy to find someone who has the same tastes at him when it comes to spicy food and other spices. Shiori is just happy to know restaurants that offer delicious spices.
> 
> 8: Shiori keeps on forgetting to change Rio's name in her phone, it keeps on being 'Nakamura-san' for days to come.
> 
> 9: Shiori's name in Rio's phone contact is Shi-ri-to-ri, which comes from the Japanese word game shiritori.
> 
> 10: While Nagisa will stop emulating Hakuren's hairdo after receiving Kayano's style that he likes best, the Hakuren poster in his room doesn't go away. Sometimes at home, when he gets too lazy to make his new hairdo, he'll settle back to the simple Hakuren-style hairdo.
> 
> 11: Yukimura has talked about Shiori to the Reaper before, and this will affect Koro-sensei's approach to her in the next chapters.
> 
> 12: Kayano takes one look at Shiori and is already jealous over her bigger boobs. Shiori is a 32C-cup.
> 
> 13: The rest of the class E actually notices Shiori's effort in cheering them up and her genuinely thinking their passion and hobbies are something to be happy about. And although they don't interact with Shiori much thanks to her somehow distant nature, they have warmed up with the girl and is thankful to know that the Number Two isn't some random stuck up. It also helps that she seems to be close to Nakamura and Nagisa, to be honest.
> 
> And that's it for this chapter! I hope you can like this!
> 
> In the next chapter, we're gonna do a timeskip to the veeeeery first episode of Assassination Classroom! Yay! Finally, the plot is going to move towards canon!
> 
> Comment, please!


	8. Chapter 8

It’s… an octopus.

A _yellow_ octopus.

 _“…Or is it?”_ Shiori thinks to herself as she stares at the strange thing in front of her (and the whole class also), incomprehension and bewilderment decorating her face as she tries to make sense of what is currently happening in front of her.

This yellow octopus with a ridiculous choice of clothing seemingly appears out of nowhere, casually entering the classroom, followed closely by smartly dressed woman and men—in which one of them is holding a _submachine gun_ , what the fuck—and the tension in the adults are as clear as day that Shiori can’t help but to tense up as well, preparing to either bolt or scream for her classmates to run or duck for it. Not even the ridiculous clothes, the small hat, the bright yellow skin or the disarming and admittedly cute grin on its face can lower down her guard. This… octopus, or whatever it is (it doesn’t look like a costume, _it’s definitely not a costume, oh my god,_ and she wonders if she’s somehow been thrown into the world of MCU with mutants and… strange things) is definitely the cause of the adults’ tension and Shiori is willing to believe that the octopus is somewhat dangerous.

Her eyes stray to the gun in the man’s hands, though, acknowledging that they _could_ be a danger to the students here as well and they _could’ve_ come in here with the intention to hurt them all, and Shiori prepares for the worst case scenario. She may be able to prevent her classmates from saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, just to avoid getting shot at, if the people in suits are a threat to the students.

( _And if a certain octopus notices her apprehensive, calculating eyes trained on the guns, **well** )_.

( _He’ll deal with that one later on_ ).

“How do you do?” The yellow octopus says—and _holy shit it speaks!!!_ —while grinning, his pearly white teeth gleaming with the sunlight, looking entirely at ease with himself as his tentacles swirl around near him. “I’m the one who blasted your moon,” he continues on, calmly, as if he didn’t just admit that he _blasted_ the moon, and—

….

 _He_ blasted the _moon_?!

Shiori’s eyes snap to the octopus’ small ones in a flash, her apprehension growing with each insane sentences that spew out from the probably-an-alien’s ever grinning mouth.

“I plan to do the same to earth next year,” he continues to say, as if he didn’t just say _that_ while grinning with tentacles swishing around and _this is so strange_ _what is happening_ —

“Now I’m your teacher, nice to meet you.”

…

…There are at _least_ six things wrong in those sentences! Shiori feels like she was just thrown into a big scam involving squishy yellow octopus, especially when she sees the unanimous feeling of “ _what is this fuckery”_ from all of her classmates. This situation is just _that_ strange; she’s known that they will get a new teacher, especially because of Yukimura-sensei’s passing, but to get an octopus, a yellow one, who blasted the moon and is planning to blast earth as their next teacher, well.

This just screams a big, big scam, and considering the threat given by the octopus, it’s not a _funny_ one either.

One of the men in suits steps to the front just then, gaining the attention of them including Shiori, even though she really can’t help but to keep the octopus within her sight as well as the _gun_ , because there’s a _gun_ , in a _classroom full of middle school kids_ and that screams _dangerous_.

“I’m Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense,” the man—Karasuma—says, and _okay_ , Shiori thinks, _that explains the suits and the gun_. Though that doesn’t explain why he’s _here_ in the first place.

“First, please understand that what I’m about to say is a state secret,” he says, taking a deep breath as if he’s exhausted, and proceeds to say, rather ominously, “Let me be blunt: I want you to kill this creature.”

XXX

Shiori thinks the arrangement is bullshit, but perhaps that’s her overprotective mother-hen instincts speaking. Naka— _Rio_ did say once upon a time that she has innate tendencies to be like a mother sometimes, with her nagging the blonde to study and eat properly and not to forget showers and sleep and yeah, Shiori is a worrier—though the word she’ll settle with will be ‘ _caring’_ , thank you very much—especially towards those she deems as precious to her person.

And this arrangement set by the Ministry of Defense is nothing but a pile of trouble labeled with the words ‘ **COMING SOON** ’, because with an octopus as a teacher and a target, trouble is bound to come, and when trouble comes to the class, it will impact her friends as well and she doesn’t _like_ it.

Already she can think of numerous holes in the simple agreement between the yellow octopus, the Ministry of Defense and the school, simply because the agreement is that. It’s _simple_. The octopus stays here as a teacher—can he even _teach_? Shiori has to wonder if Principal Asano decides to throw class E under the bus with appointing a possible-mutant as a teacher who probably doesn’t know how to teach properly—and the students here get him as their teacher while simultaneously try to assassinate him with the promise of a huge amount of money as prize and mostlikely silence money as well, with the extra rules that the octopus must not harm the students and the students must not reveal the octopus’ existence to the outside world.

It’s very simple and it has so many _holes and faults_ that it’s embarrassing.

First, if the octopus can’t harm the students _physically_ , what about psychological means? What about the students’ friends, family (she thinks of Asano-kun and mother and father and _no, no, no, the octopus can’t harm them, he mustn’t_ ), who is not within the rules boundaries, used as leverage, as hostages so the students will stop trying to kill the super-fast octopus? (And that had been a surprise too. He’s super-fast, apparently. As if the ‘ _I managed to blow up the moon, haha_ ’ is not enough trouble as it is).

Second, assassination mission shouldn’t be given to middle school students in the first place. _Civilians_ , especially the middle school kind, don’t really spell out the words “able to handle assassination well”. There’s bound to be limits to what a middle schooler can do, especially against a mutant with super speed and squishy looking tentacles.

(Shiori won’t be distracted by the squishy looking tentacles).

(She _won’t_ , damn it).

Third, and the other numbers following it, consist of what-if scenarios that can possibly happen with this arrangement, ranging from ending up emotionally compromised, psychologically manipulated, threatened with harm, ending up _emotionally compromised_ , and many else.

Basically, it’s troublesome, and she’s not even quoting Nara Shikamaru on this one. She wants to complain, even when Karasuma-san kept on reassuring the students that they will be exempt from any harm and that they have the opportunity considering their huge amount of time spent together with the octopus, because they’re middle schoolers and why must it be class 3-E who gets chosen for this?

But of course, 3-E has a _strategic_ spot with it being in the middle of a friggin’ mountain (once again, she has to stop herself from having flashbacks over a certain conversation she had with the Principal) and being quarantined from the other student body including the staffs, which gives a nice spot for a proper assassination mission.

Sighing to herself, Shiori leans back to her chair, sipping her chocolate milk, lightly biting the straw as she thinks over this morning’s sudden announcement of Earth’s dooms day (exactly a year from now, whoop-dee-doo) and their “special” mission to stop it.

Her classmates are in various degrees of excited, but they’re mostly accepting of it, even if they’re a bit apprehensive about it either. Because really, a yellow octopus?

Still, the promise of money seems to be enough to tame them a little bit, and from the glint she’s seen in her classmates’ eyes, they seem to be willing to try to kill this octopus.

Eyeing the green rubber knife on her desk ( _does this thing even work on the octopus?_ ), Shiori thinks that perhaps it’s best if they do it soon, not because of the admittedly rather short deadline the Ministry of Defense gave them, but rather because of the implications of what may happen during the short year that can cause this excitement of assassinating an octopus die down pretty badly.

And if they don’t get to do so—

“Kotonoha-san.”

Body jerking in surprise at the sudden call of her name, Shiori very nearly falls down from her chair, her eyes locking onto the octopus’ own eyes, lips letting out a soft yelp. The octopus is grinning at her, though he has always been grinning as far as she’s seen, so perhaps it’s his default expression, and Shiori has to wonder for a fleeting moment how his teeth can be so white if it’s exposed to the air all the time.

“I… Yes?” Shiori manages to let out, body taut and wary, the girl palming the green knife, ready to strike and defend herself as well as bolting out of there if the octopus tries to do anything unsavory.

The octopus glances at her hand—making her stiffen even more—but seems to disregard it to stare at her instead, the tentacles swishing around as he says cheerfully, “if you would please come to my office?”

What.

“…Shiori?” Rio’s voice is registered by her, and Shiori notices that Naka— _Rio_ is standing behind her, worried and rightfully wary, because while the octopus looks squishy, he _did_ just ask Shiori to come to his office without any real reason.

“….” Glancing back at the blonde for a few moments, Shiori thinks, rather hysterically, that perhaps it isn’t really a request as much as it is an order. This guy is probably a mutant, after all, one that destroys the moon and is dangerous enough to warrant the world leaders’ to be at loss at what to do that they end up depending on the help of mere _middle school students_.

The octopus is asking for her, and she thinks that, no, she can’t drag Rio into this, whatever _this_ is.

She can only hope that with the agreement with the Ministry of Defense (and who says that the octopus will follow through his promise? He’s, like, a _supervillain_ , right?) the octopus won’t hurt her as an example to the other students or something.

She can only hope.

_(And if the octopus notices that she brings along her knife along the ride, **well.** )_

_(He’ll have to deal with that later, as well_ ).

XXX

“Kotonoha-san, what do you think about assassination?”

Well.

That’s unexpected.

Blinking a few moments on her seat—and that’s also a surprise, the octopus had kindly offered her a seat for her and even offered a warm tea, one that she rejected much to his dismay—Shiori takes a moment to properly look at the octopus’ round face.

He looks serene, at the very least, and his smile doesn’t really falter even after a round of silence as Shiori hasn’t answered the question just yet.

“Well?” The octopus hums, one of his tentacles curling on itself like a finger doing a come-hither motion, and Shiori once again has to marvel over the sheer strangeness of this all. Being reborn is strange enough, to see a yellow octopus acting like a human is even stranger.

“…Why do you ask that… sensei?” She tacks the title lamely at the very end, figuring that the octopus hasn’t really introduced his name (does he even _have_ a name?).

“You seem to be pretty against this assassination thing, Kotonoha-san,” the octopus comments pleasantly, “so sensei would like to know your opinion about assassination itself. That way, perhaps we can come to an agreement over what sort of assassination it is that will happen in this classroom.”

Shiori has to stare.

Incredulously, that is.

Because, really? What kind of assassination it really entails? Shiori may be a civilian in her past life as well, but she knows enough that with the sort of mission given by the Ministry of Defense, the sort of assassination they expect out of these children is—

“Assassination, sensei,” she says, tone flat, “is a cold blooded murder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. I’M BACK. And I gave you a cliffhanger. I know, I’m awesome that way. Did Shiori sound dramatic in this chapter? I tried to make it as realistic as possible especially considering one’s reaction to being faced with a YELLOW OCTOPUS DESTROYING THE MOON OH MY. Even the normally rather distant and detached Shiori has to react to that.
> 
> (And yes, she’s pretty much spurred with protective instincts. She’s like, “nope”, as she gathers Nakamura and Nagisa and her classmates in her arms and be like, “you no touching this”).
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Review, please!
> 
> Next chapter: Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Do you like it? This is just written on a whim so…
> 
> Next chapter, we will see Kotonoha Shiori's downfall and the things that will eventually lead her to class E. Because yes, she's going to Class E. Not only because of plot, but also because of her character trait. You'll see later.
> 
> Comment please!


End file.
